


美丽人生

by peobo



Category: movies - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 18:42:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18530890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peobo/pseuds/peobo
Summary: tips：这篇的设定是咬破腺体＝临时标记，生zhi腔内she精成结＝永久标记自从知道了天养生打jie押kuan车是为了给弟妹买房，他在我心里的形象就从“好酷炫狂霸拽一女王”变成了“好酷炫狂霸拽一长兄如母”（不是）





	美丽人生

**Author's Note:**

> tips：这篇的设定是咬破腺体＝临时标记，生zhi腔内she精成结＝永久标记
> 
> 自从知道了天养生打jie押kuan车是为了给弟妹买房，他在我心里的形象就从“好酷炫狂霸拽一女王”变成了“好酷炫狂霸拽一长兄如母”（不是）

　　 天养生是个omega，大约是与他的早熟相符，分化也来得特别早。

　　这在组织里并不是一件好事。

　　所有人都以为他会是alpha，包括天养义。他实在太强，是这一群娃娃兵中的佼佼者，冷静果断，心狠手辣，而普遍认知上的omega娇弱，敏感，完全是两个极端。虎视眈眈等着踩他下去的人不少，等着标记他的人更多。  
　　  
　　十四岁的omega还不太能很好地控制自己的信息素，任务回来之后他额头浮出一层薄汗，摸了摸弟弟还有些肉乎的脸问，养义，如果你能分化成alpha，你愿意标记我吗？

　　天养义才十岁，他尚且不能闻到哥哥身上紊乱的甜蜜的信息素，对天养生分化成omega的事很是惴惴不安，听到天养生的话更是无措，他不懂一向信任敬畏的大哥为什么会这样问他，只能茫然握住哥哥的手指，说，我还是比较喜欢女孩子。

　　天养生阖上眼，从喉咙深处发出一声低沉的回应。

　　

　　事实证明，就算天养生分化成了omega，杀伤力也完全没有减少，他甚至学会了把信息素当做武器来使用，有哪个alpha在闻到年轻的、没被标记过的omega发情时的味道能不疯狂呢？更何况这个omega是天养生。

　　这使他的暗杀任务更加顺利，组织里嫉妒的人暗暗讽刺，婊子杀人的时候屁股里还流着水。

　　但那又如何？天养生不在乎，只是自己也不喜欢散发着信息素四处行动，就像是赤身裸体暴露在公共场合一样恶心。成年之后，他开始用完成的任务去换取长期使用的抑制剂，等到第七个兄弟都分化后，他们脱离了组织，虽然结果惨烈。

　　天养义不出所料的分化成了alpha，但分化得太晚，他从来没有闻到过哥哥的信息素，天养生用抑制贴遮住了自己的腺体，除了骨架过分纤细之外，和一个普通的beta没有任何区别，强悍程度甚至能与alpha比肩。每当发情期到来，他会自己出门解决，从未出现过任何纰漏，也不留下任何隐患。

　　毫无弱点。

　　这很好，天养义想，大哥是他最敬重的人，不应该被第二性别所束缚。

 

　　  
　　天养义其实不明白天养生为什么要接下抢劫押款车的单子。

　　风险实在太大，很有孤注一掷的意思。

　　明明还没有走到这一步。脱离组织后他们过了很长一段逍遥的日子，帮有权有钱的高阶层人群解决烦恼，可以拿到不菲的报酬。虽然要四处奔波，没有固定居所，但只要七个人在一起，没有什么不能解决的。

　　年轻的alpha甚至对以前迷茫绝望的未来产生了期待，从某方面来说，他被天养生保护得很好，虽然杀人是家常便饭，但也带着残酷的天真，会心软，会对游戏机和类似游戏机的炸弹爱不释手。

　　他们坐在仓库旁边的空地上喝酒，养志喝多了，靠在躺椅上打鼾。养恩问养义，如果有一天能够不再过这样的生活，想去干什么。

　　天养义喝得微醺，望着看不见繁星的夜空，握紧啤酒罐笑得很傻，他说，我想买个房子，开一个面包店，和喜欢的人结婚，是beta还是omega都没有关系。

　　养恩骂他，痴线，没出息。

　　天养生跟着笑了笑，看向弟弟的眼神里藏满了不易察觉的温柔。

　　养恩又说，干脆你标记大哥好了，反正大哥也没有alpha。

　　天养生心里一动，眯着眼睛喝酒。

　　养义像是一瞬间被哽住，酒都醒了，他嘴里喏喏说不出话来。

　　omega打断了他的犹豫，嗤笑一声说，我不需要alpha。

　　养恩细细打量他的表情，也跟着笑，大哥这么厉害，当然不需要。

　　挂在钢筋上的灯泡烧得久了，光线昏暗，持续地照耀着世界角落里这一群恶臭烂泥中生出的花。

　　

　　大哥说干完这一票就结束，可是他心里隐隐有些预感，和大哥十四岁那时一样，但他不敢说。大哥做的决定总是正确的。

　　事前准备也十分仓促，本来如果要算得上百分百有把握的话，绝对不会采取在街区中直接爆破的方案，但为了完成目标，不得不提前进行，他们争取用最快的速度转移抢来的美金。

　　没有用。

　　警署高层出卖了他们。这群条子像饿了十天的恶狗，闻着味儿追过来，把他们堵在了港口，准备好接应的船不知所踪，只能丢了钱先逃命。

　　七个人里折了三个。他们从来没做过这么大的赔本买卖。

　　朝夕相处亡命天涯的亲人就这么没了，天养义心里没有任何实感，手里过过的人命那么多，没有一个是他的兄弟。

　　他心中惶惶，只有抓紧天养生，才能得到一时喘息。

　　天养生的状态很不好，即使隔着外套也能感受到皮肤上散发出的高温，他的弟弟因为太过心慌意乱，甚至都没有发现。alpha的信息素逼得太近，迫使天养生张开嘴发出无声的呻吟。

　　天养义不知道为什么要劫押款车，他自己心里清楚。长期使用抑制剂和强化剂，他的信息素已经失去控制，发情期也紊乱到没有任何预兆。即使他再强，在搏命的途中突然腿软意味着什么，想都不用想。

　　除非有人彻底标记他。但把自己的性命交给别人，是天养生绝对不会犯的错误。34岁的没有被标记过的omega，已经是强弩之末，天养生不是第一次如此痛恨自己的第二性别。

　　他抬头用自己也没有察觉的渴望眼神看向他最疼爱的弟弟，感到他的不安后，安抚似的握住了对方的手，隐忍地垂下眼。

　　养义和他不一样，还有着可以改变的人生。上天没有给他适合生存的童年，但当大哥的可以给他美好的未来。

　　这未来里不会有他。养义不愿意也不应该和他纠缠一辈子。

　　

　　剩下的四个人在老挝避风头，找了个廉价出租屋，气氛凝重压抑。

　　大雨倾泻，紫蓝色的闪电划开夜幕，雷鸣轰然而至，密集的雨点击打在劣质雨棚上发出沉闷的声响。

　　雨一下，屋内更显闷热，天养义翻来覆去睡不着，站在窗前透气。

　　渐渐地，有什么奇异的味道从水汽中弥漫开来。是让人心跳加速，血脉翻腾的腥甜味。

　　拥有狩猎本能的alpha从自己的房间走出去，走廊里一片昏暗，养恩和养志的房门都紧闭，想来已经睡了，只剩天养生的房间打开了一条缝，透出暖色的光线。

　　那味道无疑就是从这里泄露出来的。天养义想起omega这两日的高温和萎靡，隐约猜到是天养生的发情期到了。

　　理智告诉他现在应该回房间，关好门，这种事情大哥自己就能解决，然而脑海里另一种声音又引诱说，在这种时候不是更应该照顾他吗？

　　不知道是哪种念头占了上风，天养义慢步走到那条光前，透过缝隙向里面看去。

　　床上不止一个人，陌生的alpha双手被绑起来铐在床头的铁栏杆上，眼睛被领带遮住，他的衬衣和西装裤都没有完全脱掉，只解开了腰带露出胯下勃起的阴茎。

　　天养义没有闲暇去顾及这个可怜的alpha，他的全部神智都被他的大哥所吸引——全身赤裸的强壮omega背对着门，骑坐在alpha的胯腹之间，上下耸动，可以清楚看到他两瓣臀肉之间泛红的穴口是如何将勃起那物吞吃进去，出来时带出盛不下的情液，顺着股间流到床单上。他的动作并不快，吞得也不深，只是按照自己喜欢的速度在肏弄，健硕的大腿用力时显露出肌肉的线条。

　　这是他第一次闻到大哥的信息素，看到大哥发情的样子，甚至看怔了。

　　天养生的信息素像他本人一样带着强烈的攻击性，单单从缝隙里闻到就已经足够让人心神荡漾，天养义无端感到口舌干渴，又像是蚂蚁在四肢游走，非要做点什么不可。alpha克制地喘了两口粗气。

　　即使在这种情况下天养生仍保持着高度警觉，满含情欲的双眼向门口一瞥，看到一张再熟悉不过的脸。

　　养义在看他。

　　他像什么都没有发现似的转过头，身下却涌出更多淫液，耳尖变得通红，顺着动作将臀间的性器坐得更深，几乎要碰到柔软的生殖腔入口，不由得仰起头，宛如天鹅引颈就戮。

　　现在，立刻，马上离开。天养义脑海里不断重复这句话。但他的脚却像在这个地方生了根一样，看着天养生抚慰自己，他高潮的时间很长，双臂撑在两侧不住颤抖，alpha的性器射精后，就毫不留情地翻下床，把随意丢在床头的抑制贴贴好，打开门从天养义身边擦过走向卫生间，连一眼都没有施舍给他和他勃起的下身。

　　天养义有些郁卒，亦步亦趋地跟着天养生，一直跟到卫生间里面，简直像产生印随行为的幼崽。

　　“出去。”omega的声音仍然喑哑，才高潮过的身体敏感又绵软乏力，实在是提不起精神应付不懂事的弟弟。

　　天养义盯着他随着走动而从小穴流到大腿内侧的半透明白色液体，是那个alpha的精液。

　　天养生允许那个人内射了。

　　他心里莫名其妙地愤懑，有一种强烈的属于自己的东西被别人侵犯了的嫉恨和委屈。

　　天养生拿起淋浴头，用冷淡的眼神催促他离开，天养义只能抿着嘴回到哥哥的房间。

　　那个alpha仍然被绑在床上，房间里的信息素已经随着omega的离开而变得浅淡，他的阴茎歪在一旁，看起来滑稽又可笑。

　　听到有人走到近旁，alpha开始挣扎起来，被胶带粘住的嘴发出呜呜的求饶。天养义沉着脸打开了手铐，把这个人的裤子提起来，扯着他衬衫的后领把人拖到了车里，在雨幕中开向远处。

　　不一会儿他就回来了，装作若无其事地坐在沙发上打机，处理完毕的天养生擦着头发走出来，问：“人呢？”

　　“扔掉了。”

　　天养生皱着眉，沉默了一会儿说：“你不喜欢也没办法，现在出去很危险。”

　　天养义当然知道很危险，但他就是心里不舒服，把手柄按得啪啪作响，不理他大哥。

　　omega看着他撒气，有些头疼，这么大个人了，又拉不下脸哄他，只好放置不管。

　　等到天快亮时，雨也差不多停了，滴滴答答的催眠得很，天养义打了一晚上的游戏，终于感到困倦，打算回房睡觉。

　　路过天养生的房间时犹豫要不要进去道歉。大哥一向是很纵容他的，虽然不是和风细雨的类型，但大哥总是用自己的方式保护六个弟妹，从来没有真的对他们动过气。

　　老实说，他自己觉得对大哥的感情是敬畏大于喜欢，大哥是带着他们从地狱里杀出来的支柱。如果不是天养生带人回来，可能他到现在都不会真切地意识到，大哥是个omega。看到天养生和别的男人做爱的场景，心里的崩塌感不比死了三个手足来得少。

　　omega的发情期有多难熬他又不是不清楚，却还是任性把人丢了出去。到底是独占欲作祟，看不得大哥和别人亲近。

　　出租屋的门十分老旧，上下都有些空隙，在他犹豫的当口，那股几个小时前才让他心猿意马坐立不安的味道又漫溢了出来。

　　几乎是闻到的一瞬间天养义就硬了，他的性器憋在牛仔裤里很是难受。

　　于是下意识就要去拧门把手。打不开。

　　天养生把门锁了。

　　他急促地敲门，还记得不要太大声把养恩养志吵醒。

　　脚步声由远及近，天养生压低着嗓子从门板那边说：“干什么？”

　　“哥，是我。”他尽量让自己的声音听起来正常一点。

　　门后没了动静，在天养义快要忍不住把门撞开的时候，天养生强硬的命令道：“不准进来。”拒绝的意思显而易见。

　　他本来就只和抓回来的alpha做了一次，没有进入生殖腔也没有被咬腺体临时标记，根本不能完全疏解他的发情期，他的后穴又开始变得湿润，却没办法阻止这种变化，这让omega异常烦躁。

　　在天养义敲门之前他就知道是谁在外面，这个傻弟弟完全没有控制自己的信息素，给他造成了不小的压迫，快感也来得更为强烈。

　　由于怀着某种隐秘的不为人知甚至羞于启齿的心思，他不想让情况变得更糟。

　　alpha在门外伫立了一会儿，踩着拖鞋离开了。

　　天养生松了一口气，忍不住倒在床上，掀开围在腰间的浴巾，生殖腔已经完全打开，抽搐着渴望被进入被侵犯，这是omega的天性，他咬住枕头，伸手插进那个饥渴的穴口，做无谓的挣扎。

　　“哥，我带了个人给你。”天养义的声音再度响起。

　　还算有良心。天养生被情潮折磨得狠了，出于对弟弟的信任，赤着脚开了锁，甚至都没来得及怀疑这么短的时间里他哪儿去找个人来。

　　门一被打开，铺天盖地的信息素就迎面袭来，天养义趁着他一瞬间的腿软强行挤了进去，把浑身汗湿的omega放倒在床上。

　　天养生咬着牙在心里咒骂了一声，单手成爪掐住天养义的脖子，长腿攀住他的腰，身体一扭就改变了局势。他脖子上的汗滴落在alpha的衬衣上，脸一板就开始骂人。

　　“小兔崽子学长进了，还敢骗你哥？”

　　他手上用力，天养义脸色涨红，下意识就要反抗。天养生全身只着一条浴巾，臀部光裸，正好坐在了alpha凸起的裆部上面，天养义抬起手，在他屁股上摸到了一手的黏腻。

　　alpha将手在浴巾上草草擦干净，又覆上去探那个流着水的小口，轻而易举就含进两根手指。天养生差点被气笑了，忍着揍他一顿的冲动，从天养义身上站起来，用脚踢了踢对方的手臂，说：“去把养志叫过来。”

　　天养义还沉迷在指尖上软嫩的触感里，听到他的话露出受伤又委屈的神情：“为什么我不可以？”

　　“养志都可以，为什么我不行？”他重复问一遍，非要从他哥哥嘴里掏出一个令人信服的解释不可。

　　天养生冷冷一笑：“天天只知道打机的处男还想肏我？”

　　他说得实在是太直白，养义鼻尖上都冒汗，不甘心涌上来，又没办法反驳，活像一只恹恹的落水狗，要是他手下的亡魂能够看见这幅样子估计也会觉得死得太冤。

　　天养生要从床上下去，冷不丁的被捉住了脚踝，alpha眼睛都红了，可怜得不行，不自觉地用央求眼神看他。天养生有些恍惚，他印象里养义已经长大很久了，小时候最粘他的小孩早就是可以独当一面的成年人，分化之后体格变得更为高壮，性格也沉稳很多，记忆里那个瘦瘦小小只有脸圆圆的孩子和眼前这个红着眼的渴望他的alpha逐渐重叠在一起。

　　有什么不能给的呢。

　　天养生妥协了。

　　妥协的后果就是被天养义摁在床上像狗一样又舔又咬，仿佛他是什么美味珍馐，恨不得把他全身都舔一遍。

　　alpha的信息素给予了他极大的抚慰，唯一不适的是天养生从未这样被动过，天养义紧紧禁锢住他的腰，从背后不留一寸缝隙地贴合，像一对型号正好匹配的勺。alpha灼热的喘息喷洒在他敏感的耳根处，还火上浇油地隔着没贴稳的抑制贴吮吸他的腺体。

　　天养生掰开腰间钢铁一样的手臂，强行转过身来。

　　粗大的性器缓慢又毫不留情地没入他的后穴，面对面的姿势进得更深，把那软穴里的蜜液挤出一大股，发出叽咕叽咕的水声，翘起的龟头正好抵在生殖腔的入口上，不断研磨，天养生脑中警铃大作，他伸腿踹在养义的腹肌上，恼怒道：“少得寸进尺。”

　　天养义被踹得疼了还是不肯撒手，他掐住哥哥柔韧的腰，整个人都贴上去，散发出更多信息素去压迫他的omega，嘴里反复撒娇：“我想进去，让我进去吧？”

　　天养生几乎都要服从了，omega的本能让他没法在这时候违抗alpha的命令，更何况他的生殖腔早就做好了被标记的准备。天养义感觉到肉壁深处小口的松动，迫不及待地想要鞭挞进攻，他想狠狠地肏进去，在天养生的体内成结、射精，把这个omega变成他一个人的。

　　然而事与愿违，天养生抬手就是一个清脆响亮的耳光，他蹙着眉，不断缴紧自己痉挛的后穴，阻隔了被标记的可能，天养义在这样强烈的刺激下被迫射了出来，浊液喷洒在omega还没有完全紧闭的生殖腔入口，促使他一起达到了高潮，天养义只来得及在他失神的瞬间咬破了omega颈后的腺体。

　　天养生的头发贴在他汗湿的额头上，双眼盈着水意，看起来有些虚弱，alpha高潮的时候还不觉，回过神来脸颊一片火辣辣的疼痛。

　　“谁他妈准你标记我的？”天养生恢复得很快，随之而来的是更盛的怒气，他声调拔得很高，把压在身上的养义一脚踹下了床。

　　

　　养恩面无表情地给养义接上脱臼的胳膊：“活该。”

　　养志幸灾乐祸：“吃独食，活该。”

　　被养义怒目而视。

　　

　　他们在老挝待了半年，天养生终于决定回香港。钱，是要拿回来的，仇，也是要报的。

　　只可惜，天不遂人愿。

　　天养生躺在地上奄奄一息。那三个警察又哭又喊地跑了，外面传来救护车的声音。

　　好吵。他咳出两口血，牵动了脖子后面的伤口，痛得快要麻木了。

　　眼前天旋地转，一阵阵发黑。

　　天养义赶到时，看到的就是倒在血泊里的大哥。他瞪大双眼，心脏仿佛被人死死捏住，喘不过气，生平第一次感受到了什么叫痛彻心扉，踉跄地爬到天养生身边，试图去确认对方还有没有呼吸，又怕碰到他哪里引起更重的伤势。

　　“...还没死。”天养生缓慢地睁开眼，气若游丝，只能断断续续地说：“去把那袋钱拿上，马上离开香港，走得越远越好”

　　“我不要！”天养义的眼泪不受控制的流了出来，慌忙用袖口去擦大哥嘴边的血，但只是越擦越多，显得更加狼狈。

　　天养生深深地看了他一眼，摸了摸弟弟棱角分明的脸，像很久很久以前那样。

　　“要走我们一起走。”养义嘴唇颤抖，眼神却十分坚定，他将脸埋到哥哥的肩窝里，仿佛抱住了唯一的珍宝。

　　天养生疲惫地阖上眼，从喉咙深处发出一声低沉的回应。

　　

　　警察来收尾的时候只留一地血迹，通缉犯连同那一袋美金早已不知所踪。

　　

　　夏威夷的阳光十分强烈，遮阳伞下面的躺椅上睡着一个男人，他带着墨镜，久不见日光的皮肤有种病态的白皙。

　　穿着沙滩裤的年轻alpha从远处走来，兴致勃勃地跟他说开店的事。

　　墨镜男态度很冷漠，问：“房子也有了店也有了，你打算什么时候找个beta还是omega结婚？”

　　alpha几乎要跳起来：“什么结婚？和谁结婚？我结婚你怎么办？”

　　天养生十分从容，他拖长了声音说：“我去找个alpha标记我啊。”

　　天养义气的要死，嫉妒到变形，表情凶狠：“你想都别想！”

　　他在遮阳伞下面踱来踱去，一把把大哥抱起来，天养生早已习惯了这个待遇，手里还端着果汁。

　　“今天晚上就有alpha标记你！”

 

　　

　　


End file.
